Nightmare
by LostForever06
Summary: Ok, so I made this story longer because it was too short. I hope I did a better job. This is a fic about Sasuke and several others Oro, Kabuto, Naruto, others I might want to add, plus one I made up. There will be curse words and mild sexual content Maybe
1. Chapter 1

1 **TC \l1 "**

**Chapter 1: New ways of Living**

Sasuke stands there, looking at his reflection in the mirror of his empty, dark room. Two years have changed him, both mentally and physically. Mentally, Sasuke has turned even more cold-hearted, blocking all emotions he once had. Physically, his skin, once an ivory, has become pale. There are dark circles underneath his eyes, from both lack of sleep and the "pills" Kabuto shoves down his throat. His hair is still the same, ebony black, and spiked. Sasuke has to give the perverted bastard some credit, though, because of Orochimaru's harsh training Sasuke can feel himself getting stronger. _But is it worth it?_ Sasuke left behind a life he could've lived. A life filled with those who cared about him. _What was I thinking?_ Nobody would want him back now. He betrayed Konoha, he betrayed his friends, he betrayed…himself. Anger rushes through him, and with his fist Sasuke punches the mirror. Glass shatters all over the floor, and some of it stays on his knuckles. Warm blood drips slowly from Sasuke's knuckles, but he just stares at it. Suddenly, a hand reaches out and takes a hold of the boy's wrist. Sasuke turns around and looks up as he sees Orochimaru observe his bleeding knuckles.

"My Sasuke-kun, you sure made a mess," says Orochimaru taking out his long tongue, " You're hurt." He slowly licks the warm blood running down Sasuke's hand.

"I'm fine," says Sasuke coldly, snatching his hand back from Orochimaru, "Don't touch it."

Kabuto walks into the room. "What happened?" He adjusts his glasses.

Orochimaru is still upset that Sasuke pulled away from him. Suddenly, to everyone's surprise, he punches Sasuke across the face, hard enough to almost break his jaw. Sasuke hits the floor with great pain, but he stays there dazed. "Nothing happened Kabuto. Clean this mess up, we're having guests tonight. And help Sasuke-kun with his wound." With that he storms out the room.

Kabuto walks over to the boy, who is sitting with his knees up to his chest, and head turned away. Kneeling down in front of Sasuke, Kabuto takes a hold of his bleeding hand. "You know you shouldn't get Orochimaru-sama so mad."

No answer.

Kabuto continues to heal and take out the remaining glass. " You know Sasuke-kun, you have to get used to this. Orochimaru-sama is not the kind you want to mess with and you have a mouth on you. It seems your parents did not teach you manners when you were-"

"Don't talk about my parents," says Sasuke almost in a whisper, as to not hurt his jaw more than it already is, looking away.

Kabuto grabs a hold of Sasuke's jawbone, and forces the boy to look into his eyes. Sasuke winces a little from the pain, but doesn't dare move. " Listen Sasuke-kun, next time you hurt Orochimaru-sama like that, I'll personally take care of you myself. Now, we are going to pretend to like each other for our guest tonight, you better not act up." He releases his grip on Sasuke's jaw, "Get up and get dressed. I'll return shortly." Kabuto walks out the room, and slams the door behind him.

Sasuke slowly gets up from the floor. Standing there, he suddenly begins to weep lightly. Weep because he knows that there is no going back to where he once felt like he was someone, not just a thing used for a sick old man's horny pleasures. A few moments later, Kabuto returns. He walks down the empty dark hallways with Sasuke following slowly some distance away.

"Sasuke-kun, Kabuto, about time you two joined us," says Orochimaru with a slight grin on his face. There is someone else sitting at the table as well, it's a girl. "Oh by the way, this is Kiamara, she is a new member of the sound."

The girl doesn't even get up to introduce herself, she stays seated. Not even a smile or "Hello." She watches as Sasuke and Kabuto take their seat at the table.

"So, Orochimaru-sama, who is she?" he asks observing Kiamara head-to-toe, and licking his lips.

"Kiamara here is going to be our spy," answers Orochimaru, "She is going to be an undercover spy in Konoha. I'm sending her there to collect information on Itachi's organization from those in Konoha. Apparently, they know more than we do, and if Sasuke is wanting to kill Itachi, he needs to know as much information as possible. By the way Kiamara, have you met our little Sasuke-kun yet?"

Kiamara glances over towards Sasuke, and finds him just staring blankly at his food. She immediately finds something about the boy that attracts her. _He seems so sad_ Kiamara thinks to herself. Knowing that Orochimaru might say something, she decides to find a better time to talk to Sasuke.

"You know Kiamara, you're only two years older than our dear Sasuke-kun," says Orochimaru taking a bite of his food, " I'm sure you two will get along. I have to warn you though, don't get too attached to him."

"What do you mean by that last comment?" asks Kiamara confusingly.

"Oh let's just say somebody already owns him," Orochimaru chuckles in his manner that makes the back of Sasuke's hairs stand up, " Sasuke-kun is going to show you to your room, and tomorrow morning you can start your spying."

Kiamara follows the boy down the darkened hallways. She looks around, and finds that there is nothing exciting about this place. Everything is so dark, so empty, as if the life itself down here were sucked out. She glances over at Sasuke, who is walking next to her, looking blankly again at the ground. _This is the perfect time_ Kiamara knows this is the only time to get the boy to speak.

"So, how old are you?" she finally asks, having nothing else in mind to ask.

No answer.

"I'm sixteen." Kiamara feels like she's talking to herself. "So, uh...how long have you known Orochimaru?"

Still, no answer. Kiamara can't take the silence anymore; she turns around in front of Sasuke, and takes a hold on his shoulders.

"Why won't you talk?" asks Kiamara sternly, "Are you afraid? Tell me!"

Sasuke winces a little from her tight grasp on his shoulders. " Le-Let go." He pulls away from her, and rubs his left shoulder lightly. Pulling the shirt a little from the shoulder, he reveals a fresh wound.

"Who did that to you?" she asks as if angry towards the person who had harmed Sasuke, "It wasn't Orchimaru, was it?" She walks closer towards Sasuke, and reaches out to take a better look at the wound, but he quickly recoils from her touch.

"No, it is nothing," answers Sasuke, pulling his shirt back on. Suddenly, he feels Kiamara put her hand on his head, and her face is inches away from his.

"If he is hurting you...," she is whispering, "You can always come to me, and I'll protect you." Kiarmara smiles, and pretends to ignore Sasuke's light blushing.

"Is there something going on?" asks a voice hiding in the darkness of the hallway.

They quickly step away from each other as Orochimaru reveals himself. "Am I interrupting something here? You two seemed to be getting very close."

"..."

"Well, now that Sasuke-kun has shown you your room, maybe Kiamara, you should call it a night? Tomorrow you will report to Konoha, and I don't think you want to be falling asleep on the job, am I right?" His yellow, golden eyes give her a glare that would easily melt away a person's skin.

"Yeah . . . yeah...I wouldn't want to be tired for tomorrow. Well, good night Sasuke-kun, Orochimaru." Kiamara slowly goes into her room, not wanting to leave Sasuke alone with the pervert. Once in her room, Kiamara falls into her bed. _What a sad child. I wonder what happened to him...he seems so lost. Sasuke._ After what seems like an eternity, Kiamara finally goes to sleep. She will remain asleep all night, until the sun rises tomorrow morning to set her off to her new mission.

Ok I edited it and made it longer. Hopefully, I did a better job. I'm srry if it's still too short or cheesy (especially the ending, but I didn't know how to end the chapter). So, I'd love some reviews plez. The next chapter I'll try making it better oks?


	2. Chapter 2

1

Ok, so I didn't get many reviews, but hey it's all-good. One person reviewed, and so I'm continuing for them.

The next morning is a quiet one. All four of them sit at the table, not saying a word to each other. Orochimaru sits across from Kiamara and Sasuke; Kabuto sits next to Orchimaru.

" So, you are going to Konoha this morning," says Orchimaru taking a sip of his organic tea, " Make sure you do not blow your cover Kiamara for there will be consequences for it. Sasuke-kun, you and I will continue our training."

"I will not blow my cover Orochimaru," says Kiamara with a yawn. She was unable to sleep last night from Sasuke's frequent waking up in the middle of the night. At one point she wanted to make sure he was ok, but every time she would poke her head out the door, she saw Orochimaru's yellow eyes peering straight at her.

Sasuke doesn't touch his food, which is no surprise to Orochimaru and Kabuto. He looks much worse than yesterday, his complexion still pale, and eyes more darkened underneath. Still, Kiamara can't help but give a quick stare at the Uchiha boy. Even through those eyes that seem to lose one in space, she finds beauty in him.

"Kiamara!" Orochimaru interrupts the girl's daydreaming, " I believe it's time you start leaving. Kabuto, walk her to the door. Sasuke-kun, let's go." He gets up from the table, and grabs Sasuke by the wrist. Pulling the boy up from his seat, they head out towards the back.

"You know Kiamara, you're very beautiful," says Kabuto as they're walking to the front door, " You have such nice shiny long hair. Yellow as the sun. Eyes as blue as sapphire. A body so tempting I just want to-"

"Shut the fuck up!" snaps Kiamara, "You bastard." She opens the door, and storms off. Kabuto watches her take off, delight shining in his eyes.

Orochimaru and Sasuke walk outside. Neither one talks or makes eye contact. They finally reach an open terran; Orochimaru stops walking. Sasuke looks up to see where it is that they're training. He sees there is nothing but dirt.

"What is this?" he asks coldly, refusing to look into the Sanin's eyes.

"This is where we're training Sasuke-kun," answers Orchimaru with his back facing Sasuke, "It's said to be very hot out today. Too bad you didn't eat, or get any water."

Sasuke is angry now. " That's because you fucking dragged me out before I could-" Orochimaru suddenly disappears before he could finish his sentence. Activating his sharigan, Sasuke looks around frantically for his sensei's attack.

Suddenly, Orochimaru comes out from hiding, and goes straight for Sasuke with his snake, Manda. Sasuke easily sees this, and dodges. Manda then turns into mud. The Uchiha is dumbfounded, he had no idea the snake could do that. Yes, he knew Orochimaru could, but not Manda. There are a lot of things, secrets, which Orchimaru keeps from Sasuke. The boy suddenly is hit in the back by Manda's tremendous tail. Sasuke skits across the rough dry floor, and Orochimaru watches. Slowly getting up, the boy sways to his feet. Before he can even recover from the earlier attack, Orochimaru plunges a powerful punch to Uchiha's stomach. Sasuke doesn't show the pain, but being punched on an empty stomach that hasn't eaten for who knows how long is painful. The training continues on for hours, the sun only getting brighter, and hotter. Orochimaru continues to test Sasuke's limits, pushing the boy harder without a break.

"Sasuke-kun, you are weak," says Orochimaru taking out a water bottle, " How do expect to kill your brother at this state?" He takes a sip of his ice cold water.

Sasuke is weakly trying to stay up. His body is trembling, and his breathing his heavy. With no food or water, the sun hitting down on them harshly, the dizziness is taking over.

"Orochimaru-sama, I do believe you are teasing our Sasuke-kun so," says Kabuto suddenly appearing next to his _master_. He adjusts his glasses, and looks over at Sasuke, "Oh my Sasuke-kun, you don't look too good. You should've eaten your breakfast this morning."

"He says he is an avenger yet he can not ignore simple heat," Orochimaru takes another sip if the water, and offers some to Kabuto.

Sasuke suddenly finds the scenery around him go into a blur. He feels a sudden major dizziness, and collapses. Orochimaru catches Sasuke in his arms before he can make contact with the ground.

"Poor Sasuke-kun," says Orochimaru carrying the boy in his arms, "It seems he has had enough." There is a moment of silence as Orochimaru takes in Sasuke's face as if seeing it for the first time. "Kabuto, I want you to go check on Kiamara. Leave me alone with Sasuke." Not once does he take his eyes off Sasuke.

Kabuto grins, and adjusts his glasses. "Yes Orochimaru-sama." With that he leaves.

"Ms. Cinchona, there is an injured boy you need to attend to," says a lady walking into Kiamara's office.

"That's fine bring him in," Kiamara smiles.

When the door opens, a blond-haired kid walks into the office. He sluggishly walks over to the table, and sits down. Kiamara walks over to him, and looks at his wound.

"Nothing serious, it's just a scrape," says Kiamara observing the wound, "Some peroxide should do it. What is your name by the way." She starts walking over to the medical cabinet.

"Uzumaki…Naruto," answers the blond still looking down, "Aren't you a little young to be a nurse?"

"Naruto huh? I am young, but I'm only filling in temporarily."

There is a moment of silence.

"So, you are a quiet one," says Kiamara still digging in the medical cabinet, trying to break the silence.

"I don't see why I bother with school," says Naruto suddenly, still looking at the ground, "Perverted Hermit and Kakashi-sensei said that while I'm training, I'd still have to got o school. But why? I want to get stronger, but how can I go to school when there isn't much time left. I need to save Sasuke before-"

"Sasuke?" Kiamara suddenly drops the bottle of peroxide on the ground at the sound of Sasuke's name.

Naruto looks up at her in confusion. "Yeah Uchiha Sasuke. He is my best friend…like a brother. We were just starting to get along when suddenly Orochimaru, that fuckin snake bastard, had to come into our life and fuck everything up!" He pauses for a moment, looking back down to the ground. "It's been two years since I've seen Sasuke. I don't want to waste any more time because in less than a year…Orochimaru will have Sasuke's body."

Kiamara gets up from cleaning the peroxide she dropped. Putting the now empty bottle on the table, she turns around to look at Naruto. She wants to tell him that she knows where Sasuke is, but something inside her tells her not to. Going over to the blond, she kneels down in front of him. She lifts up the boy's chin, and makes him look her in the eye. "What does Sasuke look like?"

Naruto looks at her with question in his eyes.

"Naruto, I need to know," says Kiamara sternly.

Suddenly, the door opens, and someone walks into the office. Kiamara releases her grip on Naruto's chin, and turns around to face Kakashi.

"I came to check on Naruto," he answers looking at Kiarmara with no expression, "You are the nurse here correct?"

"Temporary new nurse. I'm filling in till further notice," corrects Kiamara going back over to the medical cabinet. She starts putting away the stuff she took out when she feels a hand touch her shoulder. Turning around, she finds Kakashi is the one with his hand on her.

"Can I talk to you in private?" asks Kakashi, still with no expression in his face.

Kiamara nods, and follows the older man out the office. _What could he possibly want? Has he found out already? I just got here . . . how did he-?_ Bumping into Kakashi, she snaps back to reality.

"You know, Naruto still believes he can save Sasuke," says the silver-haired Junin, "As much as I want him back, I know Sasuke will never return. I heard you and Naruto talking. Why so interested in Sasuke?"

Kiamara doesn't know how to respond. She stands there looking at the older man's back, not saying a word._ Fuck. What do I say?_

"Do you know what happened between Sasuke and his teammates?" asks Kakashi turning around to face her now.

Once again no answer.

Kakashi tells Kiamara everything; from the day Sasuke joined Team 7 to the battle he and Naruto had at the End of the Valley (I forgot the name of the place ).

Speechless, Kiamara still remains silent. Finally she speaks, "I had no idea.. I'm so sorry Kakashi." _They really miss him here. Sasuke has no idea how much he is cared for here. Sasuke...I'm sorry. _"Kakashi...I-I have to tell you something."

He looks at her with surprise. "Yes? What is it?"

"I-I . . . know where-" Suddenly, she sees a oh-to-familiar face standing on one of the roofs of a near by building. _Kabuto? What the fuck?_ _You bastard._

"Kiamara, you were going to say something?" asks Kakashi, unaware of Kabuto's presence.

"Nothing, nothing, never mind. I have to go now," with that Kiamara returns to her office to tend to the blond.

Kabuto grins, and adjusts his glasses. "Orochimaru would love to hear this." He disappears, and heads towards Orochimaru.

Ok, I'm going to leave the rest for the next chapter. Too long huh? Sorry about that, but I was trying to make it interesting for you all. Anyway, some reviews would be much appreciated .


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! The next chapter . I hope you enjoy!

_Fuck. Why was Kabuto there? Did Orochimaru send him?_ Kiamara is thinking all this while leaving towards Orochimaru's place. Her first day as a "nurse" in Konoha wasn't pleasant. Ever since they're little talk, Kakashi had a suspicion of her. The entire time at Konoha, he would come into Kiamara's office just to see how things were going. _I hope he hasn't caught on already. _Finally, she reaches Orochimaru's place. Stepping inside, she notices there is nobody around. _I wonder where they are. _She closes the door behind her, and starts walking towards her room. While walking down the darkened hallways, Kiamara hears a loud noise coming from Sasuke's room. Kabuto is standing outside Sasuke's door, smiling.

"Hello Kiamara," says Kabuto licking his lips.

"What is going on in there?" aks Kiamara looking weirdly at him.

"Orochimaru-sama is punishing Sasuke-kun," answers Kabuto adjusting his glasses and grinning, "We go through this every time he acts up. You'll learn to ignore it."

"Punishing him? What the fuck?" Kiamara goes to open the door, but Kabuto grabs her hand.

"What do you think you're doing?" asks Kabuto sternly, still taking hold of her hand.

"I'm going in there," answers Kiamara angrily, " Now, let go of my hand!" She punches Kabuto across the face with her free hand, and opens the door. She is shocked to see Orochimaru and Sasuke on the floor.

Orochimaru looks up at Kiamara, his nose bleeding, and Sasuke struggling underneath his weight. Half of Sasuke's shirt is ripped off, and the fourteen-year old is desperately trying to break free from the older man.

"What the fuck are you doing to him?" asks Kiamara disgusted, "Get off of him…now!" She goes over and yanks Orochimaru by his long ass hair, throwing him off of Sasuke. Turning around, she goes to help the boy from the ground.

"Don't! Don't touch me!" yells Sasuke. He hits her hand away from him, and crawls away to the corner. He brings his knees to his chin, tears run down his pale cheeks, and he pulls his shirt back up.

Kiamara wants to help the Uchiha boy, so she decides to stay with him. She looks over at Orochimaru, who gets up from the floor, and stands in front of Sasuke in order to protect him.

"Hehe." Orochimaru laughs. "Sasuke-kun, you need to stop fighting back. Look, you gave me a bloody nose. The stronger you get, the harder I must get with you. As for you Kiamara, I suggest you back off now. Next time I will kill the both of you."

Kabuto steps into the room, adjusting his glasses. "Orochimaru-sama, we need to fix that nose of yours." He looks over at Kiamara and Sasuke. "Bitch, you two are gonna get it. Come Orochimaru-sama." They step out of Sasuke's room, leaving Kiamara with the boy.

Kiamara turns around to find the Uchiha still sitting in the corner of his room, shaking uncontrollably. Knowing that Sasuke wouldn't let her touch him; she leans against the opposite wall. Sliding down, Kiamara just stares at the boy. She doesn't know when she fell asleep, but she did because a soft voice wakes her from slumber. Kiamara looks over at the clock. _11:40pm? Damn, it's late. When did I-? _Quickly, she glances over towards the soft voice to find that it's Sasuke. He is singing to himself, in a whisper, barely loud enough for Kiamara to hear. Also, she notices, that he is drawing something on the wall; she can't tell what it is because it's so small. Slowly, she gets up from the wall and walks over to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun?" She kneels down beside the small figure.

"My mom used to sing it to me," says Sasuke staring blankly at the wall.

"W-what are you drawing?" asks Kiamara looking at Sasuke.

"…My friends," he answers, "They would be mad if they saw me like this."

Kiamara doesn't know how to respond, so she looks at the drawing on the wall. Suddenly, she notices something about the drawing that almost brings her to yell. The red crimson color that shines from the moon's glare reveals the drawings to be from Sasuke's blood. She looks down at the boy's wrist, and sure enough he was bleeding anger rose from inside. "Sasuke! Why did you do this to yourself?!" Kiamara rips a piece of cloth from her shirt and puts it around Sasuke's wound.

Sasuke yanks his wrist back. "I need to be punished! I left the village…I left…my friends." Tears start to form from his onyx eyes. He looks away, ashamed that he let himself cry in front of somebody. Suddenly, a gentle hand reaches out and grabs his chin. Now, he is looking into a pair of blue eyes that remind him of a certain blond who had once called him _brother. _

"You miss them, don't you?" asks Kiamara still looking into those beautiful black eyes. She pulls him closer, their faces almost touching. "You don't have to do this. Orochimaru is a sick ass bastard. Sasuke-kun, I, we can go back to them…together."

The Uchiha boy looks at her, tears still flowing down his pale cheeks. "Why? Why are you trying to help me?"

Kiamara removes her hand from his chin. "Because Sasuke-kun, I care. Now, let me clean your wound." She softly raises the boy to his feet, and walks him over to his bathroom. "Go ahead and sit right there." Smiling, she points to the counter of the sink.

Sasuke does as he is told without rebelling. He sits down, looking at his wounded wrist. Suddenly, he feels an icy surface touch the side of his mouth.

"Here, it's to clean that blood you have there," says Kiamara sweetly. She starts to clean the dried blood when she feels two onyx eyes looking straight at her. _What is this feeling? _

"Kiamara," a soft, but audible enough to hear voice whispers.

She looks up, and finds that her feelings were right; a pair of dark eyes are meeting with her own. "Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

"You remind me…of her," continues the raven-haired teenager, "You care so much for others."

Kiamara blushes, but remains looking into those endless dark eyes. Not knowing what to say, she is quiet. Sasuke suddenly takes hold of her hand and puts it on his cheek. She can feel the soft, cold skin on her warm hand. Then, without thinking, she wipes away the dried-up tears from Sasuke's eyes. Next thing she knows she is bringing the boy's lips slowly towards her own. Their lips lock, but neither one pulls back. After some time, the Uchiha stops kissing her, and rests his head on Kiamara's collarbone. He feels the soft hands running through his ebony hair, stroking it gently.

"Let's get some sleep now ok?" Kiamara takes the boy off the counter and leads him out the bathroom. "You should change your shirt. I won't look." She turns around to give Sasuke some privacy.

"I'm done," answers Sasuke monotone.

When Kiamara turns around, she blushes as she is looking at the boy's shirtless body. She slowly walks up to him and places a hand on his bare shoulder. "Rest now." Kiamara watches the boy fall into a deep slumber; until she is sure he is deep in sleep, she then leaves his room. Going into her own room, she to falls alseep,


End file.
